Drôle de surprise
by vaunie5962
Summary: Nuit de noces pour les McGarret-Williams avec une petite surprise pour notre cher Steve. Rated Nc-17 pour une raison évidente...
1. Chapter 1

Première fic sur cette série et ce slash que je viens de découvrir. C'est un premier essai, assez court. Mais j'attends vos avis avec impatience

Sommaire: Une nuit de noces avec une surprise pour les MacGarret-Williams

Dès l'entrée de leur chambre, même avec Danny porté en "bridal style" dans ses bras, les jeunes mariés n'avaient pas séparés leurs lèvres une seule seconde.  
>Ils attendaient ce moment depuis deux semaines puisque, malgré leur appétit légendaire et leurs envies fréquentes, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de se réserver pour cette nuit si spéciale pour eux.<p>

Ils s'étaient dits oui devant leur équipe- qui sont devenus plus que des amis pour eux- en quatre ans de travail ensemble- la famille de Danny qui avait fait le déplacement depuis le New Jersey pour ce grand événement. La soeur de Steve était évidemment bien présente comme Grace accompagnée de sa mère et son beau-père.  
>Depuis deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble, forcément Steve s'était fortement rapproché de sa belle-fille et leurs liens étaient devenus si forts qu'elle l'appelait son "papounet".<p>

Une cérémonie simple, sans fanfreluches, sur la plage de leur villa dans laquelle Danny avait emménagé il ya un an et demi. Le champagne et les cocktails s'étaient enchaînés autour d'un délicieux barbecue, accompagnés bien sûr en musique.

Rires, baisers, félicitations s'étaient succédés entrecoupés de quelques discours et de larmes de joie. Jusqu'aux alentours de trois heures. Heure à laquelle les McGarret-Williams s'étaient éclipsés pour célébrer comme il se doit le départ de leur nouvelle vie.

A présent, le jeune couple était allongé sur leur lit couvert de pétales de rose (petit touche féminine apportée par Kono et Jenna) et leurs bouches ne s'étaient toujours pas quittées, sauf quand le manque d'air se faisait ressentir. Leurs langues se caressaient délicatement dans la bouche de l'un l'autre pendant que leurs mains commençaient à parcourir leurs corps, encore vêtus de leurs vêtements de mariage c'est-à-dire chemise et pantalon avec la cravate habituelle pour Danny. Celle-ci avait été la première pièce à tomber sur le sol. Les vestes avaient été ôtées au cours de la soirée.

Après deux semaines d'abstinence, on aurait pu croire que la première session aurait été plus rapide. Il n'en fut rien. Ils voulaient prendre le temps de s'aimer et de se redécouvrir. Car ce soir un nouveau cap dans leur intimité allait être franchi et ils voulaient savourer ce moment au maximum.

Leurs bouches se décollèrent pour permettre à Steve de faire glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de son beau blond, qui commençait à gémir sous les caresses de plus en plus insistantes de son homme. Celui-ci s'appliqua à laisser une belle marque sur son point sensible, le marquant sien à jamais. Avant de remonter sa bouche délicatement sur sa joue, la couvrant de petits baisers et se déplaçant à nouveau pour lui mordiller son lobe d'oreille.  
>Un grognement de plaisir se fit de nouveau entendre dans la pièce quand une main se glissa dans le pantalon du "Jersey Boy", caressant son érection à travers le tissu, pendant que l'autre s'affairait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à ôter les boutons de la chemise. D'ailleurs le tissu lui semblait bien fin et bien doux pour un homme. Pas le style du tout de Danny. Ne s'en préoccupant pas pour l'instant, plutôt décontenancé devant la réelle résistance des boutons de la chemise, il se servit finalement des deux mains pour pouvoir arracher les deux pans de la chemise. Même en sachant qu'il aurait droit à une petite réflexion du genre "Tu me devras une chemise, McGarrett-Williams".<p>

Mais la réflexion ne vint pas. Et pour cause, le blond était devenu soudainement rouge (et pas seulement en raison de l'excitation) sous le regard insistant de son homme qui regardait bizarrement sa poitrine. Ou plus précisément ce qui obstruait l'accès à celle-ci.

"Euh Danno, tu peux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu portes un soutien-gorge?"

TBC? Or not? That's the question! A vous de me répondre


	2. Chapter 2

_La voilà la petite suite de l'histoire. Je vais enfin vous expliquer le délire. Vous moquez pas, c'est vraiment une crack fic pour moi, donc c pour ça qu'elle doit vous sembler OOC un peu mais bon je me suis bien éclaté sur ce coup-là. Enjoy  
>PS: les remarques entre paranthèses sont mes pensées...<em>

_"Mais merde, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Je te l'ai dit..."  
>"Oui oui j'ai bien compris! J'arrête!"<em>

Mais quand il essaya de reprendre son sérieux, voyant la mine renfrognée et boudeuse de son mari, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire de nouveau. Surtout en découvrant sous son pantalon la fameuse matière fine et soyeuse cachée, qui se révéla être... Un slip rose de femme (désolée j'ai pas pu résister à placer ça aussi)

Danny pensait pouvoir complétement se réjouir de sa nuit de noces qui semblait très prometteuse. Eh bah elle était bien ratée d'un seul coup. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir voulu faire un pari avec Kono et Chin aussi.  
><em><br>Flashback:_

_Steven était absent pour quelques jours, celui-ci voulant rendre visite à un vieil ami à Washington. Danny qui venait de se casser le bras, à cause de son fougueux fiancé une nouvelle fois, n'avait pu se rendre avec lui. Il était donc resté à Hawaii et avait eu la bonne idée d'inviter ses collègues pour un soir._

_"Bah moi je te dis dans chaque homme, il réside une petite part de féminité. T'as beau être le mec le plus viril de la terre, gay, bi, hétéro tout ce que tu veux. Même le plus gros macho qui soit a un petit côté féminin chez lui."_

_"Oui bien sûr, tu vas me faire croire ça? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as déjà vu un de tes ex pleurer devant un film romantique ou tu sais, comme dans "Friends" où le copain de Phoebe porte une de ses culottes et que Joey essaye à son tour un string de Rachel?"_

_"Pas un de mes ex. Mais... J'en connais un ici qui l'a déjà fait" répondit Kono avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres._

_La fameuse personne concernée recracha la gorgée de bière qu'il venait de prendre. Tout le monde se mit à rigoler à la simple pensée de Chin en petit sous-vêtement rose. (Je vous l'avais dit que c'était vraiment une crack fic)_

_"Bien envoyé cousine. Joli coup bas. Attends un peu tu vas voir" la fusillant du regard avec un petit sourire en coin malgré l'énorme révélation faite._

_"Boh tu m'as bien dit que t'assumais ton côté macho, donc il n'y avait pas de souci à porter ça de temps en temps."_

_"Ouais mais... Oh laisse tomber veux-tu?"_

_"Oui svp! J'essaye déjà de m'enlever l'idée de Chin en petit string rose de la tête, alors n'en rajoutez pas une couche." renchaîna, hilare, Danny._

_"Ouais ben marre-toi bien toi. Tiens si t'es si malin, on va faire un petit jeu. Vous avez une console Wii?"_

_"Wizz (pas pu résister non plus)"_

_"Eh bah je te joue au Mario Kart. Le gagnant est tranquille. Par contre, le perdant... Hum... Doit porter des sous-vêtements féminins le jour de votre mariage"_

_"Non tu rigoles c'est une blague? Steven va se foutre de ma gueule totalement là!"_

_"Mais non. Puis t'as déjà peur de perdre Williams? T'aurais pas un petit peu la trouille?"_

_"Moi non pas du tout!" en redressant son torse bombé pour faire le sûr de lui._

_"Alors pari tenu?"_

_Il hésita quelque peu avant de se décider à lui serrer la main._

_Les filles, tordues par le rire, observaient les garçons se battre frénétiquement sur leurs manettes, afin de gagner à tout prix._

_Et bien entendu, au bout de cinq parties..._

_"Alors Danny, tu veux peut-être voir ce que j'ai en stock pour toi?" fit une Jenna, les larmes aux yeux par le fou rire qu'elle prenait devant la mine déconfite du perdant._

_Et c'est ainsi que Danny se retrouva donc quelques jours plus tard avec un petit paquet cadeau avec une carte signée par les trois conspirateurs bien sûr "Allez Danielle, à charge de revanche ma belle."_

Voilà la raison pour laquelle il avait évité le pantalon moulant et la chemise blanche qu'il porte habituellement. Mais bien sûr les trois avaient réussi à vérifier qu'il avait bien tenu son pari...

Puis maintenant, au lieu d'une superbe partie de jambes en l'air, il essayait de reprendre son sang-froid devant son mari qui ne pouvait plus retenir son fou rire. "Je les hais" pensa t-il.

Vexé et assez en colère, il se leva du lit et se rendit dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte.

_"Oh babe, te vexes pas, sérieux! Tu dois avouer que c'est hilarant quand même. Allez sors de là s'il te plaît!"_

_"Non, non et non! Tu te marres comme une baleine. Au risque bien sûr d'en faire profiter toute la maison et réveiller les invités. Puis j'ai plus envie d'un seul coup"_

_"Allez babe sors de là!"  
>"Non"<br>"Sors s'il te plaît mon ange!"  
>"Non"<br>Mais c'est qu'il peut vraiment être tétu quand il s'y met._

_"Allez babe! Je m'arrête de rire. En plus j'ai une belle surprise pour toi!"  
>"Quoi? Tu vas me sortir le string panthère maintenant?"<br>"Non sérieux t'en as un?"  
>"Putain, c'est pas vrai. Voilà t'as gagné! Dodo sur le canapé pendant une semaine! Sans sexe!"<br>Oh merde!  
>"Bon c'est bon babe, sors! Je te jure je me calme! Viens allez, je vais me rattraper promis!"<em>

Tout de même hésitant, Danny ne savait pas quoi faire. D'autant plus qu'il semblait avoir repris son sérieux.

Tout doucement, il ouvra la porte de la salle de bains avec une tête de six pieds de long. Mais quand il vit le spectacle offert sous ses yeux, ces derniers s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

_"Oh my god..."_

_TBC..._

_Je sais, je suis la miss sadique du siècle ()()_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou à tous! Désolée pour l'attente vraiment! Mais en ce moment suis en pleine écriture de la fin de ma trilogie sur CSI donc ça me prend pas mal de temps, en plus du boulot à côté et les loisirs bien sûr (faut pas que j'oublie mon chéri quand même)_

_Comme je l'ai prévue assez long ce chapitre, je préfère le diviser en deux chapitres. Je sais, je suis diabolique, mais bon je vous donne quand même cette petite mise en bouche __._

_« Oh my God ! »_

_« Je te l'avais bien dit babe que je me rattraperais. J'aurais bien voulu attendre un peu le second round mais bon… »_

Danny avait devant ses yeux son homme, plus beau que jamais, le corps superbement mis en valeur par un déshabillé noir en dentelle… Transparent. Laissant entrevoir ses abdos musclés à la perfection et s'arrêtant au niveau stratégique qui cachait son trésor.

L'érection du blond qui était retombé comme un soufflé après la réaction de Steve, revint au galop à la vue plus qu'alléchante qui lui était offerte.

_« Alors ? Je te donne une raison de plus de te foutre de moi et tu ne dis rien ? »_

Encore sous la contemplation de son homme, Danny sortit de sa rêverie pour l'approcher avec un air prédateur flanqué sur le visage. Au moins maintenant (même s'il se trouvait dix fois moins sexy que le brun à cet instant) ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité.

_« J'adorerais, mais je t'avoue que là… » _En caressant tendrement le tissu qui recouvrait le torse musclé du SEAL.

_« Tu restes sans voix ? »_

_« C'est surtout que… Mon envie vient de se réveiller aussi vite qu'elle était retombée tout à l'heure. » _Et comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées _« Je te rassure, malgré mon fou rire, je te trouve totalement sexy aussi dans cette tenue. »_

_« Je ne te crois pas ! »_

_« Oh que si ! Tu veux que je te montre à quel point ? »_

Avec un petit rire échangé, les deux amants croisèrent de nouveau leurs regards où pouvaient se lire tout le désir et l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Puis sans crier gare, le petit blond rapprocha vivement d'un mouvement de bras autour de la taille son amour pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une danse très emballée qu'eux seuls connaissait, les obligeant à se séparer à cause du manque d'air très peu de temps ensuite. Reprenant leurs souffles, front contre front, ils laissèrent échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre leur baiser de façon plus sage. Leurs mains, quant à elles, commencèrent à partir en exploration du corps de l'autre.

Les tissus, qu'ils se promirent mentalement un jour ou l'autre de remettre, étaient terriblement agréables au toucher. Et même si on aurait pu croire que les deux hommes pensaient à une femme à ce moment-là, le corps parfait de chacun se remettait à leur esprit et ils aimaient encore plus ce moment totalement inédit.

Steve fit baisser les bretelles devenues bien inutiles à ce moment du soutien-gorge de son homme, déposant sur son passage de nombreux baisers sur sa clavicule gauche, puis sur la droite. Danny avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme, savourant le contact au maximum en poussant de petits miaulements de plaisir et passant ses mains dans le dos de son mari.

Il descendit ses mains au niveau des fesses pour pouvoir les caresser tandis que son homme venait avec succès de dégrafer le soutien-gorge, lui donnant ainsi accès aux deux petits boutons qui se dressaient fièrement.

Il déposa son blond sur un meuble pour continuer ce qui devenait une torture de plaisir pour Danny. D'abord le lobe d'oreille qu'il prit entre ses dents délicatement, laissant dériver vers son cou afin d'y apposer une marque sur le côté opposé où il en avait déjà fait quelques minutes auparavant, et ne décollant pas ses lèvres jusqu'à l'atteinte de son nouvel objectif : un téton de plus en plus érigé qui ne demandait que son contact à présent.

Il entreprit donc de jouer avec, passant des petits coups de langue sur la chair avant de faire un petit mouvement de succion avec ses lèvres et y ajouter un petit coup de dents à la fin. Sur ce coup, Danny ne put s'empêcher de pousser un véritable cri d'extase.

Il gardait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte sous le délicieux traitement offert.

Après que le second téton ait subi la même chose, Steve laissa traîner sa langue sur le corps exquisément bronzé de son amour pour atteindre le nombril. Faisant de petits mouvements circulaires autour du centre avec sa langue avant que celle-ci n'entreprenne une petite danse à l'intérieur. Danny n'était plus que gémissements et frissons. C'était tellement bon.

Mais quand le beau brun entreprit de lui enlever son slip, il arrêta sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste de glissade.

Surpris, le beau SEAL leva des sourcils interrogateurs vers son partenaire. Celui-ci lui adressa son plus beau sourire ultra-bright avant de faire relever Steve à sa hauteur, toujours assis sur le meuble. Leur baiser reprit, toujours aussi endiablé et en duel constant. Aucun des deux ne voulait laisser la victoire à l'autre. Le « Jersey Boy » renforça leur embrassade en passant ses deux mains sur la nuque de son compagnon et mettant ses deux jambes autour de sa taille, lui donnant le signal qu'il était temps de passer à une surface plus confortable que celle-ci.

Le beau brun ne se fit pas prier. Il passa les mains sous les fesses de son chéri, en profitant pour les malaxer. Et sans lâcher une seconde ses lèvres, il les dirigea vers le lit.

Il rompit le contact quelques secondes pour permettre au blond de s'ajuster correctement sur le matelas avant de s'allonger à son tour à côté de lui.

Leur frénétique baiser reprit mais cette fois, leurs mains partirent en exploration plus complète et plus insistante de leurs corps. Leurs gémissements étaient étouffés par les lèvres de chacun. Ils savouraient chaque seconde de ce moment.

Danny, voulant à son tour partir en exploration, prit les deux pans du déshabillé dans ses mains et le fit passer au-dessus de la tête, les obligeant donc à lâcher à regret leurs lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'en s'arrêtant quelques temps pour observer l'intégralité du corps qui était sien maintenant que le fou rire vint finalement.

_« Oh non ! Sérieux, dis-moi que c'est toujours un pari là ? »_

_Tbc…_

_Hihihihihihihi ! Alors ? Bon je sais le lemon n'est pas terrible, mais je promets de me rattraper dans la suite. Bon je vous laisse exprimer votre imagination. L'idée la plus sympa sera retenue (j'avais vraiment pensée à la tienne au départ Yayi mais j'étais déjà parti sur cette autre idée avec Steve. Désolée)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon comme je l'avais dit : la meilleure idée proposée dans les reviews est reprise ici. Un peu dég qu'il n'y en a pas eu plus mais elle reste tout de même excellente, la tienne Yayi. Donc je l'ai reprise intégralement. Enjoy parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre de ce style. J'espère juste ne pas m'être plantée et avoir fait quelque chose d'à peu près bon. Dites-moi tout…_

_« Oh non ! Sérieux, dis-moi que c'est toujours un pari là ? »_

_« Ca te plaît ? » _Lui répondit-il avec un air malicieux, voyant le regard de plus en plus rempli de désir de son homme.

_« Hum… Enfin… Disons que… C'est très original en effet. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! »_

En effet, Danny découvrit avec surprise que sous le fin déshabillé, Steve portait un string en cuir noir, serrant étroitement son érection qui semblait prête à exploser. Mais le must de chez must reste… Le tatouage _(pitié faites qu'il soit nettoyable celui-là) _apposé sur ses fesses indiquant _« Propriété de Daniel Williams ». _Il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire à son tour, devant la situation assez ridicule dans laquelle se trouvait son mari. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait trouver ça sexy.

Devant le visage enfin enjoué de son amant, Steve ne put s'arrêter de sourire, même s'il commençait à se sentir assez inconfortable dans ce bout de tissu qui lui rentrait dans les fesses.

_« Me dis pas que c'est Chin qui t'a donné ça ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, essaye de m'enlever les images malsaines qui commencent à poindre. »_

Devant le visage désespéré de Danno, Steve prit pitié de lui :

_« Non ce n'est pas Chin je te rassure ! Mais sérieux je me demande comment les femmes peuvent-elles porter un truc aussi inconfortable. »_

_« Juste qu'elles n'ont pas de queue et peuvent se permettre de porter ce genre de choses. »_

_« En tout cas, une chose : ne plus jamais parier avec Jena et Kono. »_

_« La Wii ? »_

Le sourire fit place à une rougeur partant de ses joues aux oreilles et Danny n'attendait plus que la réponse pour repartir dans un fou rire extrême.

_« A cache-cache ! »_

Le son du rire du blond fut tellement retentissant que Steve était sûr qu'à cet instant, il avait réveillé toute la villa.

_« Ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes vraiment des gamins quand vous voulez ! »_

_« Et tu trouves que jouer à la Wii avec un bras cassé ce n'étais pas un peu gamin ça aussi ? »_

_« Peut-être moins que jouer à cache-cache à plus de 30ans. »_

_« Bon euh ce n'est pas le problème. Non mais sérieux, elles doivent avoir un flair de chien, je te jure ! Je m'étais pourtant bien caché mais… Non arrête sinon c'est moi qui vais faire la tronche maintenant ! »_

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il se remit sur le dos et croisa ses bras sur son ventre, un air boudeur sur ses lèvres.

Celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps quand il sentit une main chaude passer la barrière de tissu pour prendre fermement son sexe dressé dans sa main.

_« Allez j'arrête ! »_

_« Non ça ne marche pas comme… Hum c'est bon continue. Juste là. » _Quand un pouce vint caresser son gland où il sentait déjà quelques gouttes en sortir.

_« Tu t'es foutu de moi juste avant. »_

_« Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil… Oh mon dieu, han Danny t'es vraiment talentueux. »_

_« Je sais. Alors on dit qu'on se pardonne tous les deux maintenant ? »_

_« Hum je sais pas. Il me faudra peut-être un peu plus pour me convaincre. »_

_« Et si on se pardonnait tous deux en même temps ? »_

_« J'allais te le proposer. »_

_(…)_

La chambre n'était plus qu'une pièce servant à camoufler avec peine les longs gémissements de plaisir poussés par chacun alors que Danny, à genoux au-dessus de son partenaire, prenait son engin dans sa bouche. Passant sa langue à l'intérieur du gland, il faisait ensuite de lents mouvements circulaires autour avant de faire un mouvement de bas en haut avec sa tête afin de prendre l'objet de sa convoitise entre ses lèvres. Son slip était à peine ôté de ses jambes, ce qui n'empêchait pas à Steven de lui donner exactement le même plaisir, la tête relevée du matelas pour lui permettre de faire à la perfection son mouvement de succion.

Leurs mains étaient liées pendant ce superbe 69 et plus le plaisir les prenait, plus l'emprise sur leurs doigts s'accentuait. Les mouvements de Danny commencèrent à se faire plus rapides, sa tête bougeant de plus en plus vite et prenant encore plus profondément dans sa gorge le fruit défendu. Face à cette délicieuse torture, Steve ôta le sexe de sa bouche et laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était tout simplement au bord de l'implosion.

Danny le sentit et relâcha une de ses mains pour aller manipuler les petites bourses gonflées de désir, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Il descendit peu à peu sa bouche vers celles-ci et entreprit de les lécher avec avidité, tout en maintenant d'une main ferme le sexe de son homme pour l'empêcher de venir tout de suite.

Par « vengeance », Steve entreprit la même action et passa à la vitesse supérieure, remontant un peu son visage pour avoir l'anus de son petit blond à la hauteur de son nez et entreprit d'en lécher tout d'abord l'extérieur. Alternant de temps à autre avec des morsures sur la peau tendre et rebondie offerte à sa vue, il sentit peu à peu son intimité se relaxer et entreprit d'introduire sa langue à l'intérieur. Cela eut l'effet immédiat escompté : Danny, toujours occupé sur ses abricots, s'arrêta d'un seul coup et poussa un grognement d'extase, qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer dans les draps.

Quand l'effet de surprise fut passé, il fit relever un peu le fessier de son homme pour avoir à son tour accès à l'antre chaud et étroit de celui-ci, lui écartant un peu plus les jambes. La même action donnée précédemment par Steve fut reproduite par Danny. Et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Leurs respirations étaient erratiques, les jambes du blond commencèrent à le lâcher peu à peu tandis que les orteils du brun se tordaient sous l'emprise de l'extase.

Un simple doigt ajouté dans l'intimité du Babe brun suffit à le faire exploser, jouissant à grandes giclées de sperme chaud, venant couvrir le haut du corps de Danno. Celui-ci ne fut pas loin derrière, quand il entendit son nom crié avec autant de chaleur et de luxure.

Il se déversa à son tour sur le torse musclé situé sous lui, se mordant les lèvres pratiquement jusqu'au sang en se rappelant dans un dernier éclair de lucidité que sa fille ne dormait pas très loin d'eux.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes à tous les deux pour reprendre une respiration normale. Rouges, essoufflés et le visage totalement béat par l'orgasme puissant qu'ils avaient reçus simultanément.

Quand Danny reprit ses esprits, il embrassa la cuisse gauche de son chéri avant de rouler sur le côté de leur lit immense pour pouvoir se remettre dans le même sens que son seul et unique.

Le visage toujours extatique de celui-ci fit apparaître un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres et il vint embrasser avec douceur la commissure de celles du brun.

_« Tu vois je te l'avais dit. Je suis toujours le meilleur à ce jeu-là ! Je peux avoir ma récompense maintenant ? »_

_Tbc… Or not ?_

_J'attends vos avis ! J'ai en tête une cinquième partie mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit de trop. _

_J'espère juste ne pas vous avoir déçu. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'engager un langage assez cru, ça doit se sentir non ? Je suis plutôt habituée, comme me l'a fait remarquer Yayi à des lemons se rapprochant beaucoup plus du lime. Donc maintenant je vous laisse juger…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Cinquième et dernière partie. La plus difficile à écrire, vous pouvez me croire. Plein d'idées me sont venus à l'esprit, rajoutons à cela la suggestion de Yayi. Non choix très compliqué. Mais bon j'espère que ça va vous plaire. De nouveau, attention LEMON surtout sous forme de dialogue et une nouvelle petite surprise. __Ne suis vraiment pas doué dans le domaine du lemon donc excusez-moi pour la qualité très approximative… Mais j'espère enjoy et review…_

_« Gah ! » _

_« Chut babe, tu ne veux pas…Que l'on… Réveille… Toute… La… Maison… Non… Plus… »_

_« Je n'y peux rien, babe… Ohhhhhhh ! Si tu arrêtais aussi d'atteindre… Oh my gosh… Ma prostate à chaque… Gahhh ! fois ! »_

_« Et t'enlever tout ce petit plaisir… Jamais de la vie… Hum c'est bon ça. Oh mon amour, t'es si chaud, si étroit ! »_

_« Oh oh continue, babe! Ah ah ah ah! Juste là encoreeeeeeeeee…"_

Alors il l'écouta, frappant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond. Comme souhaité, même si leur position ne leur permettait pas une facilité de mouvement.

L'un avait entouré la taille de son mari de ses jambes, s'asseyant ainsi sur ses jambes et permettant ainsi une pénétration plus efficace. L'autre adorait jouer avec son petit lobe d'oreille, le titillant entre ses dents.

_« Hummmmmmm ! »_

_Gagné ! Une fois de plus !_

_« J'ai… J'ai… J'ai ! »_

_« Hum mauvais signe ! Aïe ! »_

_« Tais-toi… Gah ! Doucement, ça fait mal merde ! »_

_« Désolé ! Tu voulais dire quoi, babe ? »_

_« Si… Si tu pouvais ralentir… Un peu… OMG… »_

_« Oui tu disais ? »_

_« Je disais que… Que je… »_

_« Que tu quoi ? »_

_« J'ai dit ralentiiiiiiiiiissssssssss ! Ohhhh attends attends je vais… Venir sinon… »_

_« Et ça ne peut pas attendre un peu… Car je sens mon mini-moi… Prêt à… Gné… Exploser aussiiiiii ! »_

_« Je dis juste… Que je… Oh motherfuckingbitch, babe… Que je t'aime Dannnnnnnnoooooooooo! »_

"_Moi… Moi aussi je… Je t'aime oh Steeeeevvvvveeeennnnnn!"_

Leurs jouissances explosèrent en même temps, l'une profondément dans l'antre du brun, la seconde entre leurs deux ventres collés…

Le plaisir avait été d'une telle ampleur que même en essayant d'étouffer leurs cris dans la bouche de l'autre, même Kamekona réputé pour avoir un sommeil profond, aurait suffit à le réveiller dans son magasin de glaces.

Epuisé, Steve posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Danny en y déposant une petite pluie de baisers papillons tandis que Danny reprenait tout doucement son souffle.

Nouvel avantage à avoir banni les capotes, en-dehors du plaisir supplémentaire : ils n'ont pas à desserrer leur étreinte de sitôt. (_Je ne me fais pas une fidèle supportrice des rapports non-protégés. Au contraire, il faut sortir couvert et si on veut des rapports complets sans protection, n'oubliez pas la visite chez votre médecin ! Sortez couverts !)_

Vu la puissance de leurs ébats, ils ont bien du réveiller la maison entière. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance immédiatement. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux, c'est le regard brillant d'amour et de tendresse qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Et Danno avait obtenu sa récompense. Le reste, ils l'assumeront après.

Bon sauf, certaines choses bien entendu.

_« Hum babe, tu ne connaîtrais pas un bon vrai tatoueur dans le coin ? »_

_« Si mais euh… Pourquoi… Ah non, ah non pas question ! »_

_« Allez s'il te plaît babe ! »_

_« Non c'est non tu m'auras pas sur ce coup-là ! »_

_« Allez pour me faire plaisir ! »_

_« Tu rêves ! »_

_« Je te promets que… »_

_« Ah non, je n'irais pas me faire un tatouage permanent écrit « Propriété de Danny Williams ! C'était une blague, babe ! Un pari si tu veux ! »_

_« Bah au moins tout le monde le saura ! »_

_« Eh tu te fous de moi en plus ? Déjà demain je vais galérer pour l'enlever ! Et en plus faut que je le montre ! Alors ne compte pas sur moi ! »_

_« Allez mon cœur, je trouve ça tellement sexy ! » _

_« Non, tu ne m'auras… Pas… Ainsi… »_

_« Tu es sûr… Parce qu'avec un peu plus de… Hum… Persuasion… Je pourrais… »_

_« Non je ne montrerais pas… Gah… Mes fesses… Au tatoueur… »_

_« Tu préfères que ce soit moi qui te… Hum certaines parties ont l'air d'accord dis-donc ! »_

_« Non j'ai dit pas sur les fesses… OMG Danny t'arrêtes pas…OK mais pas… Sur les… Fesses alors… »_

_« Ca marche babe ! »_

Et la conversation fut stoppée pour la nuit mais pas la longue nuit d'amour…

_Une semaine après, au bureau :_

_« Oh non, tu rigoles Steve ? Il te l'a fait faire ? Vraiment ? »_

_« On peut dire qu'il a des moyens de persuasion… Très pertinents en effet ! »_

_« Mais je t'avais dit que ça ne devait pas être permanent nécessairement ! »_

_« Vas-y, ce n'est pas toi qui dois affronter un Danno contrarié ! Je vous jure, vous trois vous avez bien failli pourrir la soirée avec vos paris ! »_

_« D'une part, on sait que vous adorez ça tous les deux ! Et de l'autre, ne jamais jouer à cache-cache avec une gamine de… »_

_« Chut ! Ne faut pas que Danny sache que j'ai perdu face à sa fille ! »_

_« Trop tard ! » _entendit-il derrière lui, un grand sourire lui étant adressé, vite remplacé par un fou rire général.

Steve soupira franchement avant de partir s'enfermer seul dans son bureau. Il aurait du écouter Danny. Au moins les fesses c'est plus discret qu'une grosse partie du dos !

_« Oh pas de souci, Monsieur Williams ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! »_

Il alluma son ordinateur pour consulter ses mails et fut surpris d'en voir un de Danny en premier. Impatient, il l'ouvrit. Pièce jointe qu'il ouvrit immédiatement.

Explosion de rire. Les fesses de Danny en plein écran avec le string en cuir, les pans du déshabillé soulevé et une écriture bien distincte dessus :

_« Une petite revanche babe ? »_

_Bizarrement_ les McGarett-Williams furent les premiers à partir ce soir-là…

_Fin…_

_PFIOU ! Je n'aurais jamais eu autant de mal à écrire une fic. Heureusement que vous m'y avez bien encouragé tou(te)s tout du long. Merci à vous tous de l'avoir lu ! Une review serait bien sûr la bienvenue maintenant ! _


End file.
